Concerning The Ego
by chibiness87
Summary: Wedges ficlet. Spoilers for 8.05 CCFS. T rated for safety.


**Concerning the Ego** by **chibiness87**  
Rating: T  
Paring: WEDGES  
Genre: Fluff/humour  
Length: 670 words  
Spoilers: Chick Chop Flick Shop, Lab rats  
Disclaimer: Not mine… kinda glad atm…  
Not beta'd.

* * *

A/N: OK, so tonight's ep was incredibly lame. And I'm sorry, but Sara just got engaged… even if they speed up the timeline to get it back to November (not that that matters much what with the strike and all…) but still… engaged/married to the guy of her dreams… there is no way seeing a 2 minute clip of a film would push her over the edge, as what the show seemed to suggest. So, in light of the writers giving JF crappy scenes (even though she did wonders with the emotions in them), I wrote some Wedges fluff.

* * *

Ok, so maybe discussing some of my assets, such as they are, in front of pretty much all the night shift techs and a fair number of CSIs to boot wasn't the best plan of action I have ever had. But, in my defence, I had to say _something_. I couldn't sit there in quiet, when I had just been lobbed in with the "Bimbo with big boobs" who starred… appeared in these films. So yeah, I spoke up to defend myself from being placed in with that crowd.

Of course, the part of my brain I was using to defend myself was usually involved in a much bigger (and somewhat more important) part of my every day life, especially at work: David Hodges radar.

Because, as much as he annoys the living hell out of me, he can also be, dare I say it, sweet and caring at times (and I stress the _at times_). But there are other times when he can be, well, a complete _guy_!

"My breasts are kind of… medium"

"But perfect."

Fantastic.

David Hodges has just admitted, in a room full of people no less, that he has spent time staring at my chest, deeming my breasts to be perfect.

I should be outraged really. But even as he stutters his way (or at least attempts to) out of the hole he has just dug himself, I am more concerned about me.

Now, luckily, being in my job and seeing what I see every day (night) has made me be able to have control over my blushing. Even now, after_that_ little revelation, I know I'm not blushing a beetroot colour. Thank god. So that doesn't have me concerned.

No. What has me concerned is why I feel somewhat pleased, no, _giddy_, that he has noticed me. I mean, there are a number of issues here that should scream Sexual Harassment! The first one being, it's HODGES! Ok, so there was that night about 6 months back, back before Sara was taken and the miniatures were the ghost of the lab. My dear pal (!) David decided to get his little gang of groupies together and take a look at the 4 miniatures while the CSIs were out on cases.

And yes, he did pretty much infuriate me that night, what with his overly childish ways and bantering… I mean, I only called the number with his cell… what's the big deal?!

But I digress. Where was I? Oh yes. Issue one: David Hodges has spent time looking at my chest. And from what he said, I'm guessing this wasn't the first time. You don't decide something is perfect in a split second. No. you need a little time to analyse everything before coming to that conclusion. Ergo, Hodges has spent multiple occasions looking at my breasts. This really, really shouldn't be a cause for excitement but concern and a need for sexual harassment claims. But try telling my body that.

I swear my ego just inflated with his words.

Hodges was staring at my breasts. Long enough to make an opinion. He noticed me. ME! There are a number of fit women at the lab, 2 in this room right now. And then there's Catherine, not to mention all the other people on other shifts and from PD and all the other people who we may, at some point, bump into.

Yet, despite all those, he has noticed me.

It is vital at this point I don't do something the aforementioned bimbo's with big breasts would do at this point; namely squee like a schoolgirl. No. anything along those lines can be done later. Much later. Preferably when I am home, away from the lab, away from him, if I do it at all… after all, it is kind of pushing the limit there just a little.

It _is_ Hodges, after all.

But, a small part of me can't help notice him. And that thought scares me the most. Am I attracted to _Hodges_?!

* * *

End 


End file.
